yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
City Of Rampage Part 3
City Of Rampage Part 3 is the third part of City Of Rampage. It is Project Cave which was cancelled for reasons unknown. Plot Olkov Armiv enters Repo Beach, seeing that nothing has changed since he last went there. Except for one thing: a cave has appeared out of nowhere! Armiv proceeds to enter it. After walking a little bit into it, he enters a house where an unknown man (Mr. Sambold) is talking about some cat "who failed his mission". After that conversation, rocks fall down, blocking the exit. Armiv has no choice but to use Movequake (but doesn't do anything with Sambold). Armiv ends up in a different cave. It just so happens there's an exit. He exits the cave and ends up in a long hall part of the beach's lab. After walking for a while, he ends up in, well, the main part of the lab. He leaves and yells he's finally free again. He then walks around a little bit before deciding to go back to the cave. The video cuts off as Armiv walks in the hall after the second exit. Debuts * Mr. Sambold Characters * Olkov Armiv (not mentioned by name) * Ulkov Armiv (mentioned on space terminal) YouTube description thumb City Of Rampage Part 3 (aka Project Cave) is the third part of City Of Rampage. Project Cave was a project for a movie that I never made. When City Of Rampage was born, Project Cave came to life. Unlike any other parts, Project Cave had a project file left in my computer with text and an intro too. Please note that anything after 2:09 were added in later on, and were not part of the project file itself. YouTube text This video has notices. After the intro, the notices may appear. This intro has ZT2 clips, so notices will be here anyway. What? Look at the top! The lab is not protected! To the left of the entrance, a pirate got stuck for some reason. I think I recorded it! Here the ceiling is not that good... Above the house... It shakes! Explosion! The Movequake (Moverquake), or Earthmove is a move used by either Olkov or Alkov. They use that to warp to other locations. In OFP14-1, at the end of the forest lab, when Alkov goes out, he sees a small earthmove-tower. My guess is that the location looked different earlier in the making of the map. From this point, the ceiling goes from solid to see-through. And here where the other Repo Beach maps cut off. You can see the fail ceiling and the true terrain. This object (two placed here) was there for the intro, but it was not removed. Remains of animals. The terminals are still there; but with a different texture. TRUE TERRAIN! Never happened; I lost the map. It was never saved. Script This must be the Repo Beach, the beach where pirates and animals lives Nothing has been changed Pirates are still in here A cave! There should be a little house in the cave What the... Pirate in a Cave? Guy: Welcome guest! Name: Mr. Sambold Mr. Sambold: Hello! I found a fail cat in the cave! Here is the video! Mr: Sambold: The cat failed his mission Now I need to get that key I lost on the beach Whoops... What the... Okay so this should send me to the cave where I can find a way back to the beach I'm free! Yeah! What happens if I go back? To be continued